Wanted: Our Perfect Tattwards
by Tattward and Inkella
Summary: After much prodding, the Mistresses and Judges have spilled what their ideal Inked-up Piercedward would be. Take a peek and spark your imagination to enter the Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest.


We've gotten dozens of entries in our **Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**, however, none of us have had our perfect Inked-up Piercedward written!! And, well, that's a damn shame. We thought we would make your job easier and spell out exactly what flips our pancakes. Remember, you can submit up to three entries. So, make three of us happy and write what we are aching to read.

* * *

**Bri (antiaol)** likes a fuckhot Tattward with piercings galore. Eyebrow? Check. Lip? Sure. Tongue? Definitely. Nipple? Fuck yeah. Peen? Abso-fucking-lutely. Tats? Lay 'em on me. Just no sleeves, please, and leg tats do nothing for me. There's nothing hotter than an awesome back/shoulder/upper arms piece and side tats make my lady bits quiver. The Inked-up Piercedward that I'd want warming my sheets isn't a player, but knows his way around a pink taco. He's confident, but not cocky. He's smart as hell, but his favorite word is still fuck. Oh, and he can make me scream. Now, Bella. Cause, you _know_ I'm a canon girl. She's sassy...strong...clever, but not a bitch. She may or may not know her way around a tattoo shop, but if she doesn't, I'm 100% certain Edward will be able to show her the way. For the storyline? I'm open. They meet at school. They meet at a coffeehouse. Blind date. Stranded car. One moseys into the other's tattoo shop. Don't care. But, I want lust. I want UST. I want love. I want fucking. And, above all else, _I want a story_. I don't want a wham, bam, thank you ma'am. I want to get to know your characters and their story. Use all the 10k words you're allowed and show me what ya got.

* * *

**Mel (Melissa228)** has a couple of story lines that rev her engine:

**Straight-laced, white collar Edward digs his tattoo-artist neighbor Bella. In order to impress her, he decides to get a tattoo. Goes to her shop...fun times ensue when Bella is just as attracted to him.**

**Conservative school teacher Bella is oddly attracted to her neighbor, Edward, who is loaded with tattoo's and piercings. One day she needs a cup of sugar and goes to Edward to ask....He gives her more than a cup a sugar. Nipple/peen piercings a plus.**

* * *

**Algie (algonquinrt)** wants you to rock the Hot Bitch. Tatted Carlisle. Dad. Day job. Sleeves, with maybe a back piece. Thin and ripped. Docs. Divorced dad. No facial piercings, but just about anything pierced underneath the clothes. Definitely has his kids in his ink.

* * *

**Kath (mskathy) **wants someone that can work in a professional setting - maybe he does or doesn't, but he can. Nothing is over the top, but nipple/peen piercings are good. Same for B, except nipple/downtown, since she obv lacks a peen. Tats can be artsy or meaningful. Behaviour isn't out of control partying or anything, a little is fine, but I prefer to read about realistic grown-ups. Maybe they have children, maybe they don't. Oneshots don't always have to be the beginning of a relationship - we can peek in on any moments.

* * *

**Lu (Tallulah Remiter)** likes a Smarty Pants. For the love of Lu, write me an intelligent Tattward (and thank you to those who already have ~ we have some simply DELISH entries thus far). Think 'Confessions of a Nanny'-type. It isn't necessary to have him be a doctor or other professional (though I obviously don't mind that at all), just don't make him a dumbass or a loser. Maybe you'd like to bring some Tattward/Piercedmett slash to the table (yes, I'm one of those who thinks Emmett could be written well bi or gay). Of course, I would not reject any Tattlisles or Piercedspers either ~ I'm an equal opportunity luster. ;) I like most any ink combos ~ sleeve, back, chest, legs. The only ink I don't love is neck/face ink. No prison/gang teardrops for Lu, sorry. Still, I do prefer ink to have meaning. I echo Kath's sentiment that grownup characters suit me best. Typically grownup characters have grownup ink ~ not merely Greek letters on girls' hips and guys' ankles (no offense to the brothers & sisters out there) ~ that is well thought out. Content-wise, I do love the angst as well as the fluff, so I am fairly easy to please *ahem*. Regarding piercings: will someone PLEASE write me a frenulum ladder? A Prince Albert? You know you wanna... A well-written fic with a frenulum ladder would make my damn year. Just sayin'... ;)

* * *

Now that you've seen into our pervy little minds, maybe that will spark something and get you writing. Remember, entries must be received by **11:59pm CST on July 31, 2009** to qualify for the contest.

So, what are you waiting for?? Go and write!


End file.
